


Three’s Company

by violethoure666



Series: Reylo Kink Prompts [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dorky Ben, F/M, Fleshlights, Kinda Cuck vibes?, Masturbation, Sex Doll, Sex Toys, but with a sex doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Rey’s only been dating Ben for a few months when she finds his toy collection. Including a very lifelike, very sexy doll...





	Three’s Company

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.

Rey Johnson met Ben Solo during her first week of school at the University of Alderaan. 

 

He had sat next to her during orientation and she thought he was funny, if not unbearably dorky. Like… truly dorky. 

 

Bens pants were too short and his glasses were always falling down his nose and he  _ tucked in his shirt.  _

 

It was kind of adorable but also kind of embarrassing. 

 

Rey wasn’t  _ cool _ by any means but she managed not to be the absolute social mess that Ben was. 

 

Still, they had hit it off. He had a dry sense of humor that seemed almost understated. Sometimes it took a minute to realize he was joking and not missing the point. 

 

He had been there for Rey through some tough times over the last three years, and he always let her come over and eat his snacks and watch movies when she was stressed out or sad or too broke to even buy rice. 

 

They had only started hooking up a few months ago. 

 

It had been a drunk thing at first, Ben had  _ no  _ idea what to do with her but she had showed him, and he had proved eager to learn. 

 

She had just gotten out of class and knew that her roommate was currently snuggled up with her boyfriend. She didn’t want to go intrude on their space. She texted Ben.

 

_ I’m coming over.  _

 

She didn’t wait for a response, she was always welcome at Ben’s house. 

 

The drive was only a few minutes and she let herself in with her key.

 

“Hey,” she called out. Ben could afford to live alone. 

 

“Oh hey, I didn’t know you were coming over,” Ben’s voice carried over from the living room. She could bear the violent sounds of a first person shooter game. 

 

“Texted,” Rey said, going into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water. She set the cup down and walked into the living room. She sat on the arm of the couch and rifled Ben’s hair. “Whatcha playing?” 

 

“New Witcher,” Ben said, not looking at her. 

 

“Mmm. I gotta pee,” she said, patting his shoulder and walking back to the bathroom. 

 

She opened the door and saw there was no toilet paper. She rolled her eyes. Typical. 

 

She would just have to use the bathroom in Ben’s room. 

 

“I’m gonna use yours,” she called out as she pushed open the door to his room and she froze. 

 

“Wait! Shit!” 

 

“Oh my god…” Rey said, looking down at Ben’s bed in disbelief.

 

Suddenly he was behind her, his giant hands over her eyes. 

 

“Fuck Rey, you were  _ not _ supposed to see this,” Ben’s voice was strained and panicked. 

 

“Oh you mean you didn’t want your girlfriend to see your massive sex toy collection?” 

 

Ben groaned, his hands still over Rey’s eyes. The image was burned into her mind though…. there had been  _ multiple _ fleshlights and dildos and even a full size sex doll. 

 

Rey spun around in Ben’s arms so she was facing him. He dropped his hands. He was  _ bright _ red, clearly mortified by Rey’s discovery. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Rey said, and she reached down and took his hands. “I was just teasing. I know this is private. I would never judge you, Ben. I have toys too. You should have fun with yourself, or your partner, or whatever, there’s nothing to feel bad about.” 

 

“I know how lame this is, trust me Rey.” 

 

“No, I shouldn’t have come in here without asking. I just had to pee…” 

 

“Go pee,” Ben said, “I’ll put all of this stuff away.” 

 

“Well wait…” Rey said. “I mean. Maybe you could just— show me some of it?” 

 

Ben swallowed thickly. His eyes darted behind Rey to his bed. She was dying to look closer, but she knew it had to be okay with Ben. 

 

“You— you wanna see?” 

 

Rey nodded.

 

Ben blew out a heavy breath. 

 

“You don’t think I’m like, gross?” 

 

“Never,” Rey said honestly. Because she didn’t, she never had, and right now Ben looked  _ good _ to her, despite his bad khakis and New Balance shoes. Thinking about him using all of those things… she squirmed a little.

 

“Okay,” Ben said, and his voice was tight. 

 

Rey grinned, leaning up on her toes to kiss his mouth and then turned around, taking in everything again. 

 

The sex doll looked fucking expensive. She was realistic, with dark hair and dark eyes and light skin. She had pouty lips and a surprised look on her face.

 

There were a few fleshlights. One was see through, she would be able to see what Ben’s dick looked like when he came— hypothetically. If he were to show her…

 

One was shaped like an ass, one like tits, one like a mouth. 

 

There was a butt plug also, and a thin, ribbed dildo. 

 

“Why are they all out at once?” she asked him. 

 

“I cleaned them all,” Ben mumbled. 

 

Rey turned back to him. 

 

“Ben, if you don’t want to do this you can tell me, we will just go in the other room and I’ll watch you play video games and nothing has to change at all.”

 

Ben swallowed and pushed his glasses up. 

 

“Or?” he whispered. 

 

“Or you could show me which of these is your favorite, and tell me why and— maybe show me…” 

 

Ben was shivering a little bit, he bit his lip. 

 

“Only if you wanna,” she reminded him, and squeezed his hand. 

 

“You- you like this?” 

 

“Yeah,” Rey said. “I do. Show me, Ben.” 

 

He licked his lips and walked over to the bed, pulling Rey by her hand. 

 

“This is Genevieve. I call her Gen,” he touched the sex doll, gently touching her hair. 

 

“Do you fuck her?” Rey asked breathlessly. 

 

Ben turned to look at her and nodded. 

 

“Is her pussy tight?” 

 

“Yeah,  _ so _ tight.” 

 

“Do you come inside of her?” 

 

“Fuck,” Ben said, and he sat down on the bed, chest rising and falling. He blew out a breath before looking at Rey and nodding. “It’s insane to hear you talk like that.” 

 

“Do you like it?” 

 

Ben nodded again. 

 

“Me too, Ben.” 

 

“Will you show me how you fuck her?” 

 

“Fuck,” Ben said, and he started to rock back and forth. 

 

“Hey,” Rey said, and she sat next to him, brought both hands up to cup his jaw. “Hey, it’s okay.” 

 

Rey leaned up and pressed soft kisses along his jaw. 

 

“Shhh baby, it’s okay. Just show me what you do when you’re alone. Are you hard right now?” 

 

“Yeah,” Ben gasped as Rey palmed his khakis. 

 

“Lemme see you. I’m gonna sit over there, okay, and I just wanna watch you.” 

 

Ben nodded and watched as Rey moved into the chair next to the bed. 

 

Ben kept his eyes on her as he started to unbutton his pants and push them down his legs. 

 

Then he stripped off his tee shirt so he was just in his briefs. 

 

Rey licked her lips. 

 

Ben closed his eyes as if to steel himself, and then pushed his briefs down. 

 

His cock was big, shiny at the top and a heavy shade of red. 

 

“Beautiful,” Rey said. “So pretty.” 

 

“Do— do you wanna touch it?” 

 

Rey nodded.

 

“Yeah, but not now baby.” 

 

Ben swallowed and pushed the other toys out of the way, so just Gen was near him, laying flat on her back 

 

“Show me how you play with her too, like you do with me,” Rey said, and she got up from the chair and moved around the bed, coming to sit next to Ben. 

 

Ben ducked his head down and mouthed at the dolls rubber tits. His mouth made a wet sucking noise against the silicone. 

 

“Good, I can tell she likes it,” she said. 

 

Ben groaned and switched to the other tit, getting it wet and shiny. 

 

Rey reached into the bedside table where she knew Ben’s lube was. She took the bottle and handed it to him. 

 

“Is she wet?” 

 

Ben sat back on his knees to take the bottle. His cock was standing up, straining toward his doll. 

 

He poured lube into his fingers and slipped them between her thin legs. 

 

“She’s really wet,” he whispered. 

 

“What made her so wet?” Rey asked. 

 

“She knows she’s gonna fucked, knows I’m gonna ruin her little pussy.” 

 

Rey nodded, moving closer and laying on her side next to the doll. 

 

“Spread her open, let’s see her.” 

 

Ben used his meaty fingers to pull the dolls little pussy open. 

 

“So pretty, huh?”

 

“Yours is better,” he said, “but she  _ is _ tighter.” 

 

Rey nodded, shivering. She was as wet as the fucking doll. 

 

Ben pushed his fingers into the doll with a wet squelch. 

 

“Get her nice and ready for you, you know you’re too big take all at once.” 

 

Ben huffed and gripped his dick. 

 

“That’s it baby, you’re gonna fuck her so good.” 

 

Ben let out a desperate grunt as he bottomed out. The doll was smaller than Rey, and Ben’s hands looked massive as he gripped her hip and hiked her leg up. 

 

Rey couldn’t wait another second, she pushed her hand down her leggings and sighed, playing with her clit. 

 

“Good, keep going. Don’t come though—“ 

 

Ben nodded and started to thrust. Rey watched her boyfriend fuck his sex doll. 

 

She jerked lifelessly with every rough thrust of Ben’s hips. 

 

Ben mouthed at her face and neck, sloppy. He licked her nose and panted against her eyes. He let his full weight come down in ways he never did with Rey. 

 

He grunted and pulled back, flipping the doll over so he could mash her face into the mattress. Ben slid back into her from behind and moaned. 

 

“Tell me when you’re close.” 

 

He nodded and kept fucking into her, Rey slid two fingers inside of her pussy and rubbed her clit until her toes began to curl. She squeaked as her orgasm crept up on her, and Ben turned to watch her as she came. 

 

“So pretty,” he whined. “Gonna come soon.” 

 

Rey nodded and reached over for the clear fleshlight.

 

“Let me help you come,” she whispered. Ben rolled off of the doll and moved to the middle of the bed, settling on his back. 

 

Rey took the lube and filled the clear toy, and then she lowered it down onto him. 

 

Ben sighed as she did. Rey was in love with the way his cock looked like this. She could see the way it throbbed and how the color darkened as Ben’s breathing got heavier and heavier. 

 

“You gonna come like this?” 

 

“Yeah, fuck, yeah,” 

 

“Good, let me see baby, let me see you come.” 

 

Ben’s hand gripped Rey’s hip— hard. He hissed through his teeth and the muscles in his stomach jumped. 

 

Rey watched his cock throb and twitch inside of the toy, she could see the come pulse out of his slit as he came. 

 

“Yes,” she hissed as Ben groaned and mouthed at her hair and her cheek.

 

His cum filled the toy completely, clouding her view of his dick. 

 

Rey pulled it off gently and dropped the toy on the bed. She leaned over and pulled Ben toward her, kissing him lazily. 

 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

 

Rey pulled back, blinking back tears. He had never told her that before. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“God yes,” he said. 

 

“I love you too,” she said. “And I’ll play with your toys any time you want.” She curled up along his chest, sighing calmly. “All you have to do is ask.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Told you I would ;)


End file.
